Percy Jackson and the Celestial Successor
by satyr in training
Summary: AU, After TLO, Percy is offered the chance to be the Champion of Olympus, however after he is named as such a glowing silver spirit appears and declares him her successor. Shall we see what happens to Percy as he struggles to become a Celestial Successor? Rated T cause I'm paranoid and don't want something taken down.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Celestial Successor

Chapter 1: After the awards ceremony.

**A/N: First off I'm sorry for the long long long break from Fanfiction, but reality decided to slap me in the face multiple times between ACIAO and now. This is an idea that popped into my head today while reading a Fanfic and I thought I would post it and see what everyone thinks before starting on any other chapters. **

Background Info: Percy was the one to stab Kronos not Luke, Annabeth was revealed to be a traitor shortly before the Battle of Olympus, she is being held at Camp Half-blood until the gods decide whether or no she deserves Tartarus. Percy still makes the same wish, but he adds the release of peaceful Titans, such as Calypso and Leto.

2 Days after the Battle of Olympus

Olympus, 600th Floor Empire State Building

"My Lord, what am I doing here," asked Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus, "please tell me that there is not another war on the Horizon."

"No Perseus there isn't, but some among us feel that you used your one wish from the council, in a way that was beneficial only to others and not to yourself, so we have an offer." Zeus said looking at what could be his favorite nephew, and definitely his most powerful, "We have made this offer only once before and if you do not except it now, there will be not second chances. We offer you the position as Champion and Advisor to the Olympian Council."

To say that Percy was shocked would be like saying Typhon is a little storm, however he knew that he could not turn down such an opportunity, "I would be honored to accept my lord," Percy said from his kneeled position at his father's throne.

Zeus, stood with the rest of the Council, "Now members will approach and offer you there blessing so that you may carry out you're duty as the champion of Olympus." Zeus then placed his hand on Percy's shoulder, which began to glow with a golden light, "I give to you the power of lightning and wind may you use them well."

Next other members of the council stepped forward and offered gifts of power and magic:

Hera, "I give to you the gifts of weather and ruling, may your will and your judgment be steadfast and honorable."

Demeter, "You shall receive the power to speak with and control plants, be the hero you are."

Hestia, "I give to you the flames of the Hearth, with them you shall have embody the properties of the Hearth Flames."

Hades, "You have been given the gift of shadows, use it well."

Artemis, "You have been given the gift of grace and archery, prove that you are not like most despicable males."

Apollo, "You get the powers of music and light, be awesome like me."

Aphrodite, "I give to you the gifts of charm-speak and empathy."

Hermes, "Here is the blessing of Speed and Stealth."

Dionysus, "I give to you, Peter Johnson, the gifts of mind and tolerance, may your mind be only yours and no one else's."

Hephaestus and Ares both let it be known that they had no blessing to give to the young champion of Olympus. Zeus was about to speak when there was a large flash of light in front of Percy, when the light died down, a figure made out of green light stepped up to the demigod. The figure looked like a large, old Satyr, however the aura of the man was easily recognizable as Pan the god of the wild.

Pan stepped up to Percy and spoke in a voice that had an odd echoing quality, not unlike the oracle of Delphi, "Thank you Perseus, for all you have done for Olympus, I give to you my all the power I have left in this realm." As he finished speaking, his body dissolved into forest green smoke before rushing into Percy's open mouth, before the demigod's body began to glow in the same green as Pan's spirit.

Again Zeus went to speak before be cut off by another flash of light, only the figure left behind seemed to be made out of Silver moonlight, and was unrecognizable to Percy. However it seemed that the gods knew exactly who she was and what she was doing in the throne room.

The figure stepped past the demigod to stand by the Hearth and speak to the rest of the council, "As I stated when my brother and I faded I would return to choose my true successor, and that time has come. I, Selene Goddess of the Moon and Lunacy, do name Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Champion of Olympus, my one true successor to title of Moon Deity." As she finished speaking Selene changed into silver light that washed over Percy leaving him unconscious lying on the throne room floor.

As the Council stared at the demigod lying in the center of the room, Hestia stood from her throne and levitated Percy to a small bed she conjured at the side of the room. Before returning to her throne and telling the other gods that they needed to get some rest themselves to which the each agreed.

**Percy's Dream**

Percy stood up to see that he was still in the throne room, but there were a few differences, first the thrones of Hades and Hestia were not standing among the others, nor were the gods wearing modern clothes, they were each dressed in armor and togas, looking as they did in the ancient pictures found in museums.

In the middle of the throne room stood a man and woman, the woman was simply breath taking she stood at almost six feet tall with long silvery blond hair and a crown with a crescent moon standing in the center of it. The man reminded Percy of Apollo he had the same hair and smile.

The two began to speak with voices full of power and wisdom, "My Lords and ladies, we stand before you to let it be known that we are fading," many of the gods and goddesses tried to protest it happening however they quieted down when the man held a hand in the air. "There is nothing any of us can do to stop it, we are fading and power must be passed on so that the sun and moon can continue to pass through the sky. We have chosen Artemis and Apollo stand in our stead. However both of the twins of Leto, are incredibly powerful already so only a portion of our power will be transferred to you with our chariots, however one day our true successors will be chosen and we will return to let it be known."

Zeus spoke before the rest of the council could, "what do you mean true successors? Are Artemis and Apollo not taking over your domains?"

Selene answered before Helios had the chance, "They will be protect and care for our domains, in return for a portion of our power, until the day that the celestial heirs are chosen by us at some point in the future. Do you Artemis and you Apollo agree to watch over our domains until such a time that our heirs are recognized and given their domains?"

Apollo and Artemis stood side by side as they said, "We do." After that declaration Selene and Helios began to glow gold and silver, with a portion of the glow flowing into the twins of Zeus, while the rest shot into the crowns resting on the heads of the fading god and goddess. The two crowns then rose into the air before disappearing in a flash of light.

Helios and Selene gave one last smile before their bodies began to fade out of sight and into the void of Chaos.

**Please review and let me know what you think so I know if I should begin a second chapter or throw this one into the scrap heap. **

**Signed—Satyr in Training**


	2. Chapter 2

Celestial Successor

Chapter 2: Questions and a Party

**A/N: Still not sure if this is going to be a decent story but the muse has struck me again, so hold on tight, buckle your seat belts cause this is going to be a bumpy ride into the crazy twisted mind of an inspired teenager. **

3 Days after the Battle of Olympus

Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building

The two twins of Zeus, Artemis and Apollo, were sitting in the latter's temple speaking about the events that had transpired at the council meeting earlier that night.

"Arty, do you remember what Helios and Selene told us the day they faded, we are going to lose a large portion of our power if we have to give up our domains as the Sun and Moon." Apollo said, being serious for once in his immortal life.

"Don't call me Arty, and I'm well aware that we are going to be less powerful, but what can we do, we swore an oath to only care for the domains until the so called celestial heirs came back. Besides at least one of them will be entirely loyal to Olympus so we don't have to worry about the Sun and Moon turning on us." Artemis said with a slight glare.

"I know" Apollo sighed.

Across the beautiful city of Olympus the king and queen sat talking in their shared palace. Hera the beautiful queen of the Heavens was lying on a couch with her head in her husband Zeus's lap.

"I am glad that we made Percy our champion before he was claimed by Selene," Zeus said, "if he had not been entirely loyal before receiving the power of the Moon, I am however slightly shocked that she chose a man, there has never been a male spirit or god of the moon."

"I know I'm glad that Percy is loyal to us as well, but I do worry about the power and responsibility pushed onto the poor boys shoulders, especially so soon after saving us from our Father." Hera replied, "It surprises me as well that she chose a male heir, but she couldn't really have chosen a more loyal or greater hero for the job."

"That's true, I may not always act like it, but I do care about my nephews." Zeus said.

"I know darling, now let's get some sleep," Hera yawned before flashing herself and her husband to their triple king sized bed for a night of well-deserved rest.

In Percy's Dream

After the two figures disappeared the dream went black, before a room slowly started to materialize around him. Sitting in a large silver chair decorated with moons, tides, and magic symbols, was the same silvery blonde haired woman who had been in the Throne Room with the Olympians.

She smiled at Percy showing perfectly white teeth before gesturing to an identical chair sitting a few feet in front of her. "Aw Perseus, it so good to get to see in you in person," the woman said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but who are," Percy said with a slight tremble to his voice as you could feel the power rolling of the woman, it was almost as bad as standing before Kronos.

"I am Selene, Titaness of the Moon, Tides, Magic and Lunacy," the now identified Selene said with a smile, "but you can call Sel, seeing as we are going to be stuck together for a rather long time."

"What do you mean stuck together, my lady," Percy asked more than slightly confused at the moment, "And where exactly are we, I mean a second ago I was in a dream but this feels too real to be a dream, even a demigod one."

"We are in a corner of your mind," Selene explained, "last night when I appeared before you do you remember what I said," at seeing Percy's face she continued. "I told the council that I had chosen you as my heir to title and domains, as I'm sure you saw in your dream, my brother and I faded a long time ago but we promised to return and name the heirs to our domains. I have chosen you to be heir and until you have collected the lunar crown I will be sharing your mind so that I can aid you in your journey."

"But why choose me, I'm nothing special just a demigod who got lucky" the stunned demigod responded.

"You are one the greatest heroes that the Greek world has ever seen, Percy, surely you realize this," Selene said however at seeing Percy's face she continued, "Perseus you single-handedly defeated three titans, as well as killing the Minotaur multiple times. You really are one of if not the most accomplished heroes to ever live. I know that I made the right choice in choosing you as my heir."

"So what does it mean now that I'm you heir?" He asked.

"It means that you will eventually receive all of my powers as well as become the Titan-God of the Moon, Tides, Magic, and Lunacy. You may also receive other domains, especially since Pan gave you most of his immortal power, you will probably become the god of the wild, hunting, and rustic music. However to receive these powers, you must acquire the Lunar crown, as well as prove that you deserve to sit on the throne of the Moon." She explained.

"Where is this crown and how do I get it, and to who do I prove that I deserve the throne?" Percy questioned.

"I can't tell you where the crown is, you must learn to listen to the song of the moon and follow it to the crowns resting place, it is also the crown who will judge whether or not if you can ascend onto the Throne of the Moon." was the response. Percy just nodded actually understanding, "It is time for you to wake up but I shall aid when and where I can, anytime you hear a soft whisper running through your mind it will be giving advice and knowledge when I can."

Olympus Throne Room

The Olympian council had gathered in the Throne as Apollo had estimated that Percy would be awakening soon. All of the gods and goddesses were sitting in their thrones discussing what type of party they would throw in honor of Percy's appointment as Champion of Olympus and Heir of the Moon.

Suddenly there was gasp at the edge of the throne room as the only demigod in the room woke up and decided to let his presence be known. As he stood up from the small cot and walked to center of the throne room all talking stopped and quickly everyone was staring at him. Percy went to kneel before the council, but was cut off by the king of the gods.

"There is no need to bow before us Perseus, you are now seen as our equal, you are our sword and shield." Zeus said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Hestia cleared her throat gathering the attention of the room's occupants, "Perseus how much do you remember from last night, and are your new abilities bothering you any at all."

"I was appointed as the Champion of Olympus, which means that I act as the weapon and armor for the Council, I act for the best interest of Olympus completing tasks that are set to me by the council. It is also my responsibility to defend Olympus from any threat that arises while my main objective is to protect the Council no matter what the cost to myself. I was also given blessings from most of you letting me have abilities and power that normally is only given to children of your respective domains. After you gave the blessings the spirit of Pan appeared and gave me what was left of his powers. ("So that's what that was," Apollo whispered to Hermes.) And then Selene, appeared and declared me her Celestial Successor (Oh Snap Title Reference), this means that I will receive her titles, domains, and abilities when I get the Lunar crown." Percy explained to the council.

"How do you know so much about being the heir of the Moon, you were knocked unconscious when Selene's power entered you? I thought for sure that I would have to explain exactly what had happened to you." Artemis told Percy with only a slight sneer on her face.

Percy gave a slight smile to the Council, "Selene's conscious now rests inside my mind, and she told me all about what my newest positions entail, as well as what it would take to become the next Titan-god of the Moon."

Athena looked at Percy with wide eyes, "You are sure she said Titan-God and not just god of the moon Perseus?"

"Yes my lady, she was quite plain with that, however she is now telling me that it could be either depending on how well I am attuned to the Song and Call of the moon," Percy said.

"What do you mean she is telling you now?" Poseidon asked slightly worried for his favorite son.

"As I said we share a consciousness, she can speak to me at any point in time whether I am awake or asleep." Percy responded. "So what is my first mission for the Council?"

"We will be having a celebratory party, tomorrow, for your new appointments." Hera informed her nephew, "All of Olympus as well as the demigods will be here for the party."

4 Days after the Battle of Olympus

Olympus, 600th floor of the Empire State Building

The center garden of Olympus was decorated to the nines and packed full of Gods, Goddesses, Nature Spirits, Immortals, Peaceful Titans, and demigods. All of them had gathered together to celebrate the Champion of Olympus, however most did not know of his appointment as the Heir of the Moon, music was playing, wine was flowing, and food was spread out from wall to wall.

"Greetings mortals and immortals we are here to celebrate the young man who has done the impossible and saved us all, he is now the champion of Olympus and shall act as our sword and armor." Zeus boomed out across the courtyard, "Any and all who wishes to give Perseus a gift for all that he has done may now approach."

Percy was sat at a table in the seat of honor, he would smile and thank everyone who approached but really only paid attention to a few of the gifts he was given:

From Styx: allowance of Percy to move his one mortal spot to anywhere on his body as well as the removal of the need for a mortal anchor.

From Hephaestus: a gift of arm bands that could hold any number of weapons that could be drew with just a thought.

From Ares: he removed the curse off of Riptide.

From Hades: water from the five rivers of the Underworld

From Hera: two razor lined peacock feather fans.

From Artemis: two hunting knives that could change between bronze and silver.

From Apollo: a bow that created arrows with just a thought.

From Aphrodite: an entirely new wardrobe.

From Zeus: a spear that enhanced his lightning powers.

From Poseidon: a trident that enhanced his powers over the sea.

From Hermes: a replica of riptide with the same power endowed in it.

From Demeter: a scythe with the handle made out of wood grown and blessed by Gaia

From Athena: A replica of Aegis created out of the head of Medusa that Percy himself killed.

From Hestia: he received pitch black armor that had silver streaks running through it, with a crescent moon surrounded by the symbols of the Olympians all done in sea green.

From Leto: the ability to transform into a wolf.

From Nemesis: two silver wire whips that connected to the arm bands created by Hephaestus.

The Day after the party on Olympus

Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building

" Now Perseus it is time for you to begin training and working for the Council," Zeus told Percy the next day, "Your first mission is to hunt down a large pack of monsters that have been making their way toward Camp Half-Blood over the last month."

**Please Review and let me know what you think about this story. **

**Also question time:**

**Should I time skip past his training or show snip bits of it. **

**Who should Percy end up with, I already know who will be the second Heir but that doesn't mean they will end up together. **

**Should Percy be faithful to whoever he is with or a man whore.**

**Also Slash or no slash, I hadn't planned on including it, but I could possibly write it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Celestial Successor

Chapter 3: Recounting a Series of Exploits

**A/N: So guess who's been up for nearly twenty four hours and decided that there was no better way to fight sleep then attempt to write another chapter for this story. That's right, this might get weird y'all, however if; when my brain is no longer fried due to lack of sleep' I reread this and its atrocious, I will take it down and replace it with slightly better content. Also may I say how shocked I am to have nearly 100 views in less than twelve hours? Any who on with what will surely be a very interesting chapter. **

2 Months after the Choosing

10 miles outside of Charleston, West Virginia

Percy was slipping through the woods outside of Charleston, on the hunt of a very powerful, unknown monster. He had been trailing the beast since Maryland, but had yet to actually lay eyes on it. This monster was unlike any he had ever encountered, it moved silently and nearly invisible through woods, cities, or even across bodies of water. The only evidence, that there even was a monster was the string of dead mortals stretching from Baltimore, Maryland to Sissonville, West Virginia.

Just as Percy was about to enter a clearing by the lake a woman stepped out of the forest across from him, she was a vision of beauty, her long auburn hair, hourglass figure and long slender legs would drive any red blooded man insane. However Percy was not just any man, he was the Champion of Olympus and thus smarter and lot more resistant to the charms of beauty, he did after all spend most of his time in the company of true goddesses to be charmed by just a pretty face and nice body. As the woman walked toward the water, the wind blew bringing with it a scent that Perseus had smelled before, the sweet smelling perfume had been on each of the victims that he had found half naked and completely drained of blood.

"Come on out Demigod, I smelled you two counties ago, really you need to learn how to hide that horrible sea stench," the woman purred, "Now let's make this quick, it's been ages since I've had a son of Poseidon."

Percy didn't respond merely faded into the shadows and reappeared 200 yards to the left of his original position, only now he was nearly thirty feet up in a tree. He brought his bow out into his hand and thought of three arrows on the string. After the arrows appeared he took a deep breath drawing back the string and preparing to end the murdering monster, however before he could release the arrows, the monster turned and looked straight at him before throwing her arm out in front of her and causing the tree Percy was perched in to explode out from under him. Percy luckily rolled when he hit the ground, landing in a crouch with his bow knocked and aimed at the woman's head.

"Really half-blood, did you think you could kill me, Lamia Queen of Libya, with a simple little trick like that," Lamia sneered at Percy, "you must be even dumber than most sea spawn." As she finished speaking she flung her hand to the side sending a telekinetic force into the demigod's side throwing him across the clearing and nearer to the lake. Percy landed with an oomph and a groan, before standing and putting his bow back into his arm bands.

As Lamia approached the now weaponless demigod, with a nasty sneer on her face, Percy couldn't help but smirk, when she was about five yards away from him Percy held out both hands creating a large ball of fire and hopefully roasting the monster alive. Much to Percy's shock, when the flames died down, Lamia still stood without a singed placed anywhere near her. Lamia pointed a finger at Percy muttering a cadence in a voice to quite for him to hear, however the effect was apparent as a large lightning bolt, flew from the outstretched finger and hit Percy in the chest. As dust covered the area where the champion of Olympus had been standing Lamia began to laugh maniacally, that is until she heard a voice full of humor and dripping with sarcasm.

"Really is that the best you can do Witch, I don't think that would have a hurt a butterfly, let alone the Champion of Olympus," Percy said with a smirk, "Now it's your turn to feel the wrath of the Sky." As Percy finished talking a lightning bolt that looked as if it came from Zeus's own Masterbolt, dropped from the sky landing directly on top of Lamia's head and creating a crater three feet deep and six feet wide where she once stood. As Percy went to walk away from the clearing, and head back to New York, he heard a twig snap followed by a slight whistle, he dropped to the ground and seconds later a dagger impaled itself at eye level in the tree in front of him. Shaken he stood and turned to see Lamia standing ten yards away with another throwing knife held in her hand. Before he could react the knife was launched into the air and heading straight for his still mortal heart, but he laughed as the knife merely bounced off the skin on his chest as his invulnerability activated. After the knife had no effect on him, Lamia stood staring at Percy with fear in her eyes, he laughed as he charged forward and decapitated her with a single swing of Riptide. The body and hit the ground seconds before exploding into a fine golden dust that quickly blew away on an intangible breeze. Percy just bent down and picked the throwing knives still lying on the ground before disappearing in a flash of silver light back to Olympus to receive his next mission.

3 Months after the Battle of Olympus

Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building

"Lady Artemis, I'm so glad I caught up with you," Percy panted out after running all over Olympus looking for a certain Maiden goddess, "I think I've found a way to get Zoe back, milady, I'm not one hundred percent it will work but Sel is fairly confident and so is Lady Athena."

"What are you talking about Perseus, Zoe is dead her soul is resting in Ouranos court among other great heroes." Artemis replied with a growl of warning in her voice.

"That's it milady, I found a spell that is supposed to bring back a soul from the court of the Heavens, but it has to have another soul for the exchange. If we had a prisoner here on Olympus that was sentenced to death anyways I honestly believe that I could bring back the world's greatest Huntress. However, I won't even try if you do not wish for me to, I will only precede if I have permission from you." Percy quickly explained, not wishing to join the ranks of Jackalopes.

"Where did you learn of such a spell, Perseus whatever book it is shouldn't even exist not after Kronos attempted to destroy all references to his father after dethroning him?" She asked, she was quickly becoming intrigued with the possibility that she could be getting her best friend back, but she did not wish to get her hopes up only for them to crash and burn later.

"The book was in my home here on Olympus, according to Sel it used to belong to her cousin Prometheus, however after the titans were defeated she sent nature spirits to collect his book collection and store them in a secure location. I've read through the book twice, and showed Athena the spell and she agrees that it should work as long as we have a soul to replace Zoe's with." Percy said as they began to walk towards the Council Room for that days meeting of the Olympians.

About half-way through the meeting Perseus stood from his position, lounging on the back of his Aunt Hera's throne, and walked to the center of the Throne Room. After explaining to the council about the spell as well as where he got the book, they each agreed to let him preform the ritual when they had a prisoner or a willing person to make the switch between souls. As the council was leaving Artemis stopped Percy before shocking everyone and hugging him tightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek, she then blushed bright cherry red and flashed out before anyone could speak to her. Percy followed her example and flashed to his small palace that sat in the shadow of Hestia's large but cozy palace.

Percy's Dream

Percy appeared in the same room he had been visiting every night since he was named the Heir of the Moon, Selene was already sitting in her chair when he sat down. She just sat and looked at him for a few moments, before getting an impish smile, "Aww my wittle heir has a crushy wushy on a certain Moon Goddess," Selene said in a high pitch baby voice, "do you love her pewcy, and do you wanna marry her?"

"Selene if you don't shut up I will stop coming to see you," Percy threatened, " and don't give me that look, you and I both know that I can block you out if I ever feel the need."

"There's no reason to be a grump, Perce, I'm just happy that you've finally gotten your first crush. I was beginning to think that I would be completely faded by the time you noticed how much attention you get from the ladies."

"Sel, you know that Artemis is a virgin goddess, she is just happy that I found a way to bring Zoe back, it's not like she likes me or anything. AndbesidesIthinkIlike someoneelse!"

"Whoa slow down and repeat that last part again, because it sounded like you said you think you like someone else," Selene responded quickly getting excited but wondering who in the world he could be talking about. She did watch through his eyes everything that he went through and experienced (unless he was in the bathroom, you perverts) and she only ever saw him talking to the Olympians or occasionally demigods, but he normally was only at Camp Half-blood for a few hours and didn't have time to devote to anyone specific person. Percy didn't say anything but he did give a shaky nod of the head, "Percy come on, you know you can tell me anything I don't judge."

Percy sighed before beginning his explanation, "Ok, over the couple of weeks, I have been experiencing these flashes, like visions or something. And every time it happens I see this girl and I know somehow, blame it on Aphrodite's blessing, but I know that I'm supposed to be with her. She has such silky long black hair and eyes dark and just as sharp as volcanic rock, but her face is always just slightly out of focus, she looks familiar but I never can tell exactly who she is. I do know though that something about her just calls to me."

Selene gave out a small squeal before launching herself across the distance between the chairs and wrapping Percy up in a Titan sized hug. "It's okay Percy, I have heard of other children of the gods having these dreams before, it has something to do with a deal made between Aphrodite and Morpheus a thousand years ago. Now you say she has black eyes and hair is there anything else distinctive about her?"

"Well," Percy began, "her laugh is like…

5 Months after the Battle of Olympus

Camp Half-blood, Long Island, New York

"Stand strong Heroes," Chiron the immortal trainer of heroes called from the back of the demigod army lines, "We shall hold these beasts back until help arrives."

As Chiron finished talking the screech of an eagle and the howl of a wolf sounded throughout camp, lifting the demigods' morale while scaring the monsters crapless. A large ball of blue-green fire fell from the heavens and landed not two feet in front of the first line of demigods holding the camps borders.

"Did someone call," Percy said as the flames shot from around him and took nearly a dozen of the one hundred monsters that were arrayed outside the camp borders. "Well now that I am here let's get the party started." With those words Percy was off out of each arm band a wire whip appeared, with just a few flicks of his wrist an entire pack of hell hounds had been dealt with. However when he tried to use the whips on a Cyclops the beast managed to grab the wire, making Percy smirk as he just concentrated and sent 1 million volts of electricity arcing through the wires and into the unsuspecting monster. As he rewound the whips back into the arm bands, he heard the sound he knew all too well, the bellow of the Minotaur. Tall, ugly, muscular, and in actual armor was the first monster he had ever killed as well as the one he has killed the most.

"Well, well, well," Percy taunted as his armor surrounded him, "if it isn't my good ol' buddy Asterion." As the demigod finished speaking he was charged at by a seven foot tall, smelly cow, instead of jumping to the side as he normally would do, Percy focused on Artemis's gift of grace and jumped from the ground on to the neck of the Minotaur. Once on the monster's shoulders, Percy preceded to grab on to both horns and pull as hard as he could until he heard a very satisfying snap and he held a horn in both hands. Without a second hesitation Percy drove both horns deeply with in the skull of the monster causing it to turn to dust and evaporate out from under him.

As he turned back to the army of monsters he saw most of them trying to retreat, while a figure dressed in white was yelling at them to turn back and attack the camp. The champion of Olympus stepped closer to the monsters while concentrating his powers and abilities onto those given to him by Demeter, as he raised both arms up over his head, vines, roots, and thorns erupted from the ground wrapping around monsters and strangling or crushing them to death before they could escape. After just a few moments of total vegetation annihilation the monsters were all gone and the figure in white was kneeling before Perseus wrapped in vines so thick that it would take a chainsaw days to cut through them.

"So who are you and what are you doing here at Camp," Percy asked, what he could now tell was teenage girl with Hair black as tar and when she looked at him her eyes were a crystal icy blue.

"I am Niva, the daughter of Khione, and I am here to destroy this so called Camp." The now identified Niva spat at Perseus.

**Please review and let me know what you think of this insane story**

**And now here's today's guest host Shea to ask you a few questions**

**Who is the girl that Percy is dreaming about **

**Will Percy end up with Artemis or nah**

**What will happen with this Niva the ice princess**

**Will Zoe ever return to this realm**

**And what is it that Perseus will have to do to win the Lunar Crown **

**Who knows what will happen, not you, not me, maybe my muse: Iridessa Montoya Sanchez-Ricardo-Cooper-Lopez-Babineaux-Smith **

**Tune in Next Chapter to maybe, possibly, perchance, conceivably find out at least part of the answers to these questions and many more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Celestial Successor

Chapter 4: The Heiress and a Hunter's Return

**A/N: Well I really can't believe that there have been more than 400 views of this story in just a few days. Its mind boggling and totally reassuring that this story isn't complete crap. So I say thanks to all of my readers as well as the reviews that I've read at least twice. Also I wanted to say that the pairing has been decided as has the other Heir.**

5 Months after the Battle of Olympus

Camp Half-Blood, Long Island New York

"I am Niva, the daughter of Khione, and I am here to destroy this so called Camp." The now identified Niva spat at Perseus. As the girl finished talking her eyes began to glow with an icy blue light and the vines surrounding her suddenly froze and shattered, leaving her standing in front of Percy holding a sword made of ice and steel in each hand.

Percy took a step back before drawing his silver hunting knifes and crouching low, poised to strike at any moment. As they slowly circled each other frost was spreading across the grass around Niva, while Percy's blades were starting to spark as if trying to catch on fire. With some unknown signal, the two demigods rushed towards each other, roaring their challenges to the sky, they met in a clash of ice and fire. The two were evenly matched, neither getting an advantage in the macabre dance of blades and elements that had entranced the watching campers as well as the millennia old Centaur. The two fighters were each fighting with an easy grace that a huntress would be envious of.

"You're not that bad Sea scum." Niva said slightly out of breath.

"Neither are you snowflake," Percy smirked, "but you see, snow melts while the sea rages on." With that comment, the champion of Olympus, launched an even fiercer attack, his blades just an orange streak through the air, glowing with power and rage as he cut, hacked, and chopped his way through her defense until he knocked her two swords out of her hands and held a blade to the front and back of her throat.

"Chiron bring me some Celestial Bronze chains," Percy ordered without thinking, however he turned to see the entire camp frozen in shock and awe. So with no other option, Percy slammed his forehead into Niva's face knocking her unconscious and the camp out of their collective stupor. Chiron hurried forward with the chains and helped to bind the insane daughter of Khione.

Later that Day

Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building

The entire Olympian Council was gathered together in order to judge whether or not the daughter of Khione would be sent to Tartarus for her crimes against Olympus or if she would be kept for the ceremony to bring back Artemis' lost lieutenant. After the gods had assured themselves of her guilt they brought in Perseus to check if her soul would be enough of a Sacrifice for Ouranos to release a soul back into the world of the living.

"The test for soul worth is quite simple really," Percy explained as he approached the bound girl holding a set of solid gold scales that held a pure white feather on what scale with a pitch black on the other. "I call the on the power of Astraia, Titaness of justice, show us the worth of this soul in comparison to that which we seek to free from the court of the Sky." As Percy finished his prayer to the ancient goddess the scale began to glow before slowly shifting up and down before the two evened out at an equal height.

"Her soul is as black as Zoe's is white and clean." Percy explained to the gods who were all looking slightly confused at his use of an ancient goddess and scales. "We can use her in the ritual as soon as the moon rises on the vernal equinox, however we may want to speak to Morpheus now as she may not be caught up on the times and Morpheus could let her see the events since her death in her dreams once she is back in this realm."

Shocking everyone in the throne room, Artemis launched herself out of her throne and wrapping Perseus in a tight hug, repeatedly thanking him. When she pulled back from the demigod there was a slight blush on both sets of teeth as the entire council was staring at the pair.

2 Weeks before the Vernal Equinox

Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building

The Council had met once again for their week end report, this meeting also provided the minor gods and spirits a set time to bring matters before the council. Although this did present the problem of certain gods and goddesses just using it as an excuse to complain to the Olympians about small nonsensical arguments and grievances. Such as the time that Heracles came before the council to moan and groan about the fact that he couldn't get laid, because all the goddesses and nature spirits wouldn't give him the time of day. He was nearly fifteen minutes in some epic monologue lamenting the fact that he hadn't had sex in nearly seven months when Perseus finally lost his temper and sent the egotistical son of Zeus flying across the Throne room with one well-placed lightning bolt. As the god of Strength stumbled out of the small crater his body had created in the marble wall, all of the Olympians, even his father, nearly fell out of there thrones laughing before telling him to suck it up and get out.

The Olympian god finally got down to actual business after the last nature spirit, Grover, left the throne room letting the council as well as their champion discuss matters that were pertinent to the entire world or at least the Greeks. As each of the gods went over the latest monster reports as well as the state of each domain and any cross domain issues.

"I have news my Lords and Ladies," Percy said, "Selene has informed me that Helios has selected his heir and that she should be arriving to Olympus within the next week to week and a half. Her name…" Before Percy could continue most of the gods were shouting over each other trying to ask who it was, when suddenly a sharp whistle from Hestia calmed each of them down. "Thank you Aunt Hestia, now as I was saying her name is Reyna Arellano, daughter of Bellona and a Praetor at Camp Jupiter." All the gods and goddesses began discussing this new development, their conversations washing over each other in a cacophony of noises, until one question by Athena brought them all up short.

"How do you know of the Romans and their Camp, Perseus?"

Percy gave a crooked grin before responding, "You all seem to always forget that there is millennia old goddess living in my head, I've known of the Romans since two weeks after the Battle of Olympus. I also know the reasons that the Greek and Romans were separated and I figured that when I needed to know you would tell me or vice versa."

"I see, so it does not bother you that you could have a Roman sibling on the other side of the country, that you do not know about?" Hera questioned.

"Actually I know that I'm the only child of Poseidon or Neptune, Aunt Hera, between your blessing and Aunt Hestia's I know all of my immediate family members, which boil down to my mother and stepfather, as well as my father and his immortal family." Percy answered with ease and self-assurance. "Although from father's aura I could be a big brother soon."

"PERCY! Don't speak about my aura with the others" Poseidon whined.

"Oh come on dad, we all know that if you do have a child right now it wouldn't be with the evil step-monster."

"Perseus, don't speak rudely of the Queen of the Seas."

"See dad even you don't call her your wife anymore, you might as well go ahead and divorce her. If you do then you can follow your heart back to where you belong." Percy said with a pointed look. Before the argument between father and son could escalate there was a knock on the throne room doors and a nymph rushed in to tell the council about the visitor but stopped short when she saw me talking with the gods.

"I'm sorry my Lords and Ladies, but you have a guest from _California_" she said with extra emphasis on the California.

"It's ok Syca, Perseus is aware of the other camp" Hera calmed her before she could panic, as the nymph left the throne room doors opened admitting a wolf as large as a horse into the presence of the Olympians.

"My Lords and Ladies," Lupa said as she bowed before the council, "I bring news about one of my praetors, she has been chosen…."

Artemis cut Lupa off before she could continue, "we know my friend, and we are already expecting her arrival within the next few days."

At Lupa's confused look Percy interjected, "I was chosen by Selene as her successor so I was aware of her choosing almost as soon as it happened yesterday."

"And who are you demigod, I do not recognize you as a legionnaire?" Lupa asked.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, I'm the champion of Olympus," Percy introduced himself proudly.

"How is that you know of we Romans, son of Poseidon," Lupa queried?

"Luna informed me of it just a few days after the fall of Saturn, I've merely kept my distance so as not to endanger your legionnaires." Percy responded.

"The fall of Saturn, I had knew that his throne had risen but not he himself, who was responsible for his return to Tartarus?"

"That would have been our new Champion, he fought Kronos's host here in this throne room," Hestia explained.

"That is quite the impressive feat, young demigod." The wolf goddess praised the blushing hero, however she was worried about the two heirs getting along, what with one being Greek and the other Roman. As she left the throne room she prayed to the fates that the two would not kill each other in their first meeting.

1 Week before the Vernal Equinox

Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building

"Welcome Reyna, Daughter of Bellona and Heir of Sol, to Olympus," Lord Jupiter announced from his throne when a beautiful girl about Percy's age walked through the doors to the throne room. The girl had milky white skin with long black hair braided down her back, as she walked towards the center of the throne room her obsidian eyes scanned the mighty Olympians sitting on their thrones. Upon reaching the center of the room, she dropped to a knee in a bow before the King of Olympus until being told to rise. Much to her surprise there was a boy, about five feet in front of her, he was tall with inky black hair, tanned skin, and eyes that were like a kaleidoscope constantly shifting between colors and just as mesmerizing.

"Hello, my name is Perseus Jackson, the Son of Neptune, Heir of Luna, and Champion of Olympus," the boys voice interrupted her careful analysis of his body (getting lost in his eyes, before being distracted by the muscles she could see through his shirt). "Luna has already told me about you, it's a pleasure and honor to meet you."

Reyna gave a slight smile before shocking the council by saying, "You are son of Poseidon and Helios has told me all about you as well, bane of Kronos."

"How is that you are so well versed in the way of the Greek, if you have only recently been chosen as a Celestial successor?"

"Before I went to Camp Jupiter, I lived on the Island of Circe, she taught me all about the Greeks, thinking I was a daughter of Enyo." Reyna replied, before the two heirs spent the next few hours getting to know one another, as well the gods voting on whether or not they wished to make Reyna their Roman Champion as a Counterpoint to Perseus.

Vernal Equinox

The Original Mount Olympus

With sixteen multicolored flashes the fourteen Olympians as well as their two champions appeared on top of the Original seat of power for the gods. The two champions spent a few moments preparing for the ritual while everyone was waiting for the moon to rise and provide the last ingredient needed for the trading of souls.

"We are ready to begin the ritual, bring forth the sacrifices," Percy said as the moonlight began to bathe the mountain top with its silvery light. As Artemis drug Niva, to the center of the mountain it was clear to all that she as well as Percy were drawing strength from the direct moonlight as their aura of power grew stronger with each passing minute. The son of Poseidon stood in front of a cowering daughter of Khione while he held a golden goblet full of nectar and ichor up to the heavens.

"Lord Ouranos, Ruler of the Heavens, we offer to you this immortal drink and blood so that we may have an audience with the first king of the realm." Percy said with power flooding his words as sea green and silver ethereal light sprang into existence around him, the gods were awed by the power that a demigod, even one with as many blessings as Percy, was displaying. "We beseech the Lord of the Sky to hear our plea and grace us with thy presence." As Percy finished the second line an overbearing weight settle onto the group of mortals and immortals, while the liquid in the golden chalice disappeared completely. Reyna took the offered goblet and handed him a silver platter full of ambrosia and the golden apples of immortality (which had been a pain to gather btw). "We offer to you Lord Ouranos, these immortal foods, so that we beg for your favor and that you may grant our boon." Again just as with the nectar and ichor, the golden apples and food of the gods disappeared without a sound, as Reyna again took the offered platter, she handed Percy a Celestial Bronze dagger. "With this blood, do we offer to you, Ruler of The Stars, this mortal's soul in exchange for another," as quick as lightning, Percy, made a deep gash across Niva's cheek and let her blood fall to the ground where it disappeared in a flash of crimson. "We ask that you take this soul into the heavens and return to us the soul of, Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas and Pleion and Hunter of Artemis. We ask that you place the Soul of Niva, traitorous daughter of Khione, into the huntress Constellation so that the stars may forever adorn your court." When the last syllable had escaped Percy's lips, Zoe appeared in a flash of bright light laying on the ground, just as she was the day she died. After Zoe appeared, a white light left Niva's mouth before flying high into the sky and into the Huntress constellation, however before her body could be touched it disappeared in a small cyclone of snow and ice.

The gods as well as their champions returned to Olympus where Morpheus and Apollo were charged with the care and catching up of Zoe, while Percy and Reyna were sent to gather the Hunters of Artemis from Camp Half-Blood.

**Please review and offer any feedback you have.**

**And now for the Chapterly questions that I like to do for whatever reason **

**Is the girl in Percy's dream, Zoe, Reyna, or some random Chick that I haven't decided on yet?**

**What happened to Niva's body and is she actually dead?**

**Why did I even come up with Niva, just to have a handy sacrifice?**

**Whatever happened to Annabeth?**

**Will we ever get to see any of Demigod friends again?**

**Will Gaia be evil, the nice grandma, or not even make an appearance?**

**Who does Poseidon have a thing for if not Amphitrite?**

**Will he divorce Amphitrite?**

**Is Percy going to become a big brother? **

**What in the world was Grover talking to the council about?**

**Some of these questions may be answered next time but others will be asked.. **


	5. Chapter 5

Celestial Successors

Chapter 5: The beginnings of Love? And very ticked Huntresses

**A/N: First off thanks to everyone who is reading this story as well as those of you who have reviewed {though I wish there were more ;)}. Now we are going to descend into this crazy chaotic world that I have no idea where it is heading, but first would anyone be interested in betaing this story (It really needs it)?**

The Next Day

Camp Half-Blood- Long Island, New York

Percy and Reyna appeared at the border of camp with twin flashes, one gold and one silver, they were met by Peleus that dragon. Percy just scratched the large reptile under the chin as he walked by, heading straight to the Big House to inform Chiron that the Hunters would be leaving camp with them back to Olympus. After letting the Immortal trainer was informed of the departure, the two champions of Olympus walked across the camp to the Silver cabin number 8, it was still early breakfast hadn't even started yet. As Percy walked up to the cabin it seemed to glow brighter in the presence of the Moon's Heir, he then knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"What is it," A sleepy Thalia asked as she opened the door, before realizing who it was, "Kelp-head, what are you doing here at this ungodly hour."

Percy smirked before answering, "There's been a new development on Olympus, gather the hunters and be ready to leave ASAP." Thalia nodded before rushing back inside to gather her sisters together. Once all of the hunt, there were 17 of them, had collected all of their belongings and prepared for the day they met the Celestial Successors (What up title reference) in the large clearing beside the Hearth Flame.

"Why in Ares' name would they send some stupid boy after us?" A huge hunter asked.

"Watch what you say Huntress that boy is the Sword and Shield of Olympus," Reyna spat, "Without him you would be either be dead or a slave to Kronos." The Hunters eyes widened before she quickly shut her mouth.

"Now everyone all you have to do is step through the portal and you will be taken to Olympus," Percy said as he waved a hand at the Hearth creating a doorway to the throne room. Each of the Hunters stepped through until only Reyna and Percy remained. "Thanks for standing up to that Huntress for me," the blushing son of Poseidon told the beautiful daughter of Bellona.

"It was no problem, just because she gave up the chance of love doesn't mean she has to take it out on the rest of us," Reyna replied with an equally fierce blush on her face, before pulling Percy through the portal and into the throne room.

Later That Day

Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building

"Come on Percy, you can do better than that," Reyna goaded as she dodged another thrust from the spear wielding son of Poseidon, the two had decided to spar after the hunters had swarmed Zoe in the throne room and the council was dismissed.

"You really want no mercy, War Spawn," Percy asked with a smirk?

"Bring it, Sea Scum!" Reyna said with mischievous smile. Suddenly Percy lunged forward faster than before and with a sweep of his spear knocked her legs out from under her, however before he could incapacitate her she rolled to the side before launching herself to her feet. As the two circled each other they both decided to discard their spears and draw swords, as the blades flashed in between them in a deadly dance performed by two masters, they began to tire after nearly an hour of swordplay when suddenly Percy saw an opening in her defense, and with a twist of both swords had her disarmed and at sword point.

"Yield," the Moon Heir commanded.

"Fine!" Said the pouting Sun heiress. Both celestial successors walked to a bench at the side of the Arena where they sat and began drinking water quickly, as they chatted Reyna couldn't help but be distracted by his sea green eyes framed by black hair, just as Percy was mesmerized by her black eyes and silky black hair. The two sat talking for a few hours just getting to know one another better, as well as enjoying the blushes on each other's cheeks.

That Night

Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building

Percy was walking through one of the many gardens on Olympus enjoying the moonlight, when he came upon a woman lying on a bench looking at the moon. As he approached the woman turned and he saw her long silky black hair and black eyes, with a silver pupil, and couldn't help but wonder who this beautiful woman was.

"Hello, Perseus," The woman said, "I see that you are starting to hear the Moon's Call."

"How do you know of the Moon's Call?" Percy asked, he wasn't shocked to find out she knew him most immortals did.

"It would be very inappropriate for a goddess of the Moon to not know of the Call, don't you think Perseus?" the smirking goddess queried.

"Lady Artemis?"

"Actually it's Diana when I'm in this form."

"I'm sorry my lady, I don't believe I have ever seen you in your Roman form before tonight. Nor have I seen you in an age older than twelve or thirteen," the blushing demigod spoke quickly, and indeed Diana looked to be about eighteen years old and was very very beautiful. Her long black hair was loose and hung down her back like an obsidian waterfall, while her body was lithe yet curved in all the right places, however what sent Percy's pulse racing was her beautiful shimmering eyes. "I'll leave you to your night my lady, forgive me for the intrusion."

"Nonsense, you may sit and enjoy the moon with me, and drop the formalities Father told you are our Weapon and Armor, our equal," Diana informed the shocked demigod, before letting a bell like laugh leave her delectable lips.

The Next Day

Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building

Percy woke up in the same garden that he had spent half the night talking to Diana in, he couldn't help but think that Artemis was much more fun in her Roman form and also more attractive. Before Percy could get lost in thoughts about a _Maiden _goddess, he heard someone calling his name.

"There you are Perseus," Zoe said as she found him lying in the shade of a tree, "I just wanted to thank you for bringing me back."

As Zoe turned to walk away but Percy stopped her, "Wait Zoe, do you have a few minutes to talk to me?"

"Sure Perseus, I actually have a few questions for you if you don't care?"

"Not at all as long as you call me Percy instead of Perseus," the Lunar Heir said with a crooked grin on his tan face.

Zoe blushed slightly at the grin, while her black eyes sparkled in the sun, "I guess I can do that, _Percy_, I just wanted to ask you why you chose to bring me back, instead of another hero in Constellational Court?"

"I chose you because you are one of the greatest heroes I've ever met or heard of," Percy responded as he watched the Huntress run a hand through her lengthy black hair. Again Zoe blushed as Percy gave her a grin, however before she could say anything there was the sound of a bow and arrow. Suddenly Percy leaned forward dodging a silver arrow that lodged itself in a tree at his head height. Out of the garden stepped three hunters all with their bows drawn and arrows aimed at the champion of Olympus.

"Leave our sister alone boy!" the one in the middle spat, the same one who Reyna had jumped onto the day before when retrieving the hunters from Camp Half-Blood.

"Excuse you Hunter but I can speak to whomever I please," Percy growled out, "and besides that your mistress has given me permission to speak with Zoe as often as I wish, since it was my spell and magic that brought her back to us."

"Back off _boy_, or we will make you," the same hunter spat.

"Phoebe," Zoe said with a hint of warning, but it was too late Percy had already stood and was glaring at the loud mouth huntress. Without a sound of warning all three hunters loosed their arrows sending flying right towards his chest. However before the arrows could connect there was a multicolored blur in front of Percy sending the arrows to the ground, in each of his hands he held one of the razor edged fans that Hera gifted to him. He held the fans at the ready as the Huntresses began to quickly shoot arrow after arrow trying to turn him into a human pincushion, never the less the champion of Olympus managed to block every arrow from coming within six inches of his body. Most of the arrows had been sliced into, resulting in ticking the Hunters off even more when they ran out of arrows because each of the ones that were cut could not be reused.

"Well it's been a pleasure talking to you Zoe, I will see you around sometime," Percy cheerfully called as he casually walked out of the garden as if he hadn't just deflected hundreds of arrows fired by highly trained hunters of Artemis.

Percy's Dreamscape

As Percy materialized in the same room as always he was tackled by a squealing Titaness of the moon. Before he could actually register what was happening she had placed him in his chair while seating herself across from him with a wide smile on her face.

"My little Percy is growing up so fast," Selene started, "you've got three beautiful women after you and ones a maiden goddess."

"What are you talking about Sel, Artemis doesn't like me, she doesn't like any man." Percy snorted.

"Artemis might not like you but Diana does."

"You are completely insane and besides what about my dreams? You know the ones with the girl who I can't stop thinking about?" Percy asked her slightly exasperated.

"Percy tell me what color eyes did you say your dream girl had?"

"Sparkly Black."

"And what color eyes do Zoe, Reyna, and Diana have?"

"Black," Percy answered without hesitation.

"What about hair what color is all of their hair?"

"Blac… Di immortales! What am I going to do Sel, all three of them could be the girl I've been dreaming of or none of them could be. Oh this is so not good, you know even with Aphrodite's blessing I can't tell about people's emotions toward me and I'm as clueless as ever about my own. Please, please, please, help me Selene." Percy got out all in one breath before he began to have his first ever panic attack, complete with hyperventilating and cold sweats.

"Don't worry Percy this is what we'll do to help you…

**Please Review, they really do inspire me to right. **

**Now onto some (interesting?) questions brought up in this chapter.**

**Who will Percy end up with **

**Will we ever get to see even more action**

**How pissed are the hunters **

**What the Hell happened to Annabeth **

**And lastly am I going slightly insane from reading this story **

**If you answered yes to number 5 I recommend seeing a Psychiatrist at your earliest convenience **

**TREACLE TART **

**That is all **

**Signed Satyr-in-training**


	6. Chapter 6

Celestial Successors

Chapter 6: Adventures (Time Skips)

**A/N: Hey Guys and Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays to you who do not celebrate Christmas. First off please continue reading and reviewing they inspire me to not be lazy. Second is anyone interested in a being a BETA for this story because it needs one like Santa needs a diet. Third there is a poll on my profile about the pairing if anyone is interested. Fourth this might be shorter than normal. Any ways read and hopefully enjoy. **

Summer Solstice

Olympus, 600th Floor Empire State Building

The Olympian Council was gathered in the Throne room with most of the Minor gods and peaceful Titans, as well as the cabin counsellors from camp Half-Blood. As the meeting neared the intermediate break for lunch there was the sound of an explosion happening outside the Council Chambers, before anyone could react Percy launched himself off the back of his father's throne, where he had been napping, and through the two large doors in a blur of silver. Reyna's own golden flash only moments behind, when the two stepped out into the noon day sun, they saw a sight that filled them with fear.

"Percy is that who I think it is," Reyna asked with just a small tremble to her voice?

"If you think that it is Oceanus and Tethys, titan of the ocean and sea, then you are correct." Percy responded, before him stood two hideous creatures the man stood at nearly eight feet tall his skin green and his hair resembling rotting seaweed with two bull horns protruding from his scalp. The woman was nearly as tall and had hair much the same, however her skin was an inky blue like the depths of the sea, but the truly horrifying part of both was their eyes, eyes filled with hatred and rage.

"It was not very wise of you to come here Oceanus," Percy stated, "you are too weak from the war to face the entirety of the council."

"Aw but we won't be facing them, we will be killing their champions, slowly and painfully!" Oceanus sneered at Percy, who looked behind him to see Amphitrite and Triton barring the doors to the Throne room so that no help from the gods would be coming.

"Traitors!" Reyna spat over her shoulder before drawing her two golden cavalry swords as she charged towards the Titaness and engaging her in combat. Sword to hunting knives, Tethys was quick and strong, but Reyna was faster soon she had scored a large cut on the side of Tethys's head. While this fight was going on the Titan of the Ocean was facing off against the Heir of the Moon.

Percy had drawn his trusty sword, Riptide, and aegis to square off against the Titans serpentine harpoon, as Percy neared the Titan, Oceanus dove forward attempting to drive his harpoon through the heart of Olympus's Savior. With a clang, Percy redirected the spear, causing it to punch deeply into the Olympian marble, and slid his sword up the shaft to slice a deep gouge into the arm of the Titan. After several minutes of fighting, Percy and Reyna ended up standing side by side before the Throne Room doors, both panting hard and wearily watching the two immortals.

"Percy, we're not strong enough to kill them, you're stronger than me if the moon took over you could have enough strength to protect Olympus." Reyna said while catching her breath.

"No! Reyna we promised Helios and Selene to never do that, at least not until we are fully immortal. You know if we do that if we do cause an eclipse it could result in your death." Percy quickly shot down the idea.

"I'm sorry Percy, but there is no other way. Triton and Amphitrite have the gods trapped and the Titans are too strong for us to take on as is. Now Percy do it now."

"I won't, I can't"

"You must that is an order Perseus Achilles Jackson, you promised to always listen to my orders in the field."

"I'm sorry" Percy said before raising his hands to the sky as his body began to glow with a bright silver light as a shadow began to cross over the sun. It barely took a minute before the world was plunged into darkness the only light being the now orange like aura surrounding the only demigod of Poseidon.

As his aura flare Percy drew riptide and charged the two Titans, however when his first strike was blocked by both titans weapons the sword shattered, a bright blue light flying from the sword and through the throne room doors, while Percy just stared in shock at a sword that had been through so much.

"Ha! I knew that curse would be helpful!" Oceanus crowed before stalking towards his foe intent on ending the young immortal teen's short life. As the harpoon neared his heart, Percy lowered head shot up as his hands drew two silver hunting knives. With a flick of his wrist he deflected the weapon and caused the large titan to stumble forward, opening his defense for Percy to slam both knives through his chest and causing Oceanus to fade away in a breeze of Golden dust.

"I'll kill you!" Tethys roared as she charged towards the demigod only to have a blast of silver energy knock her on her butt. As she began to stand up she was slammed back into the ground as the same blades that had ended her husband were drove to the hilt in her chest.

As Tethys drifted away, Percy let go of his hold on the Moon letting sunshine break through over Olympus, he shot two lightning bolts at the Traitorous queen and prince of Atlantis on his way to check on Reyna.

"Oh gods, Reyna, I'm so so sorry!" Percy choked out as he arrived at her side, she was lying on the ground and her skin was paler than Hades at this point.

"It's O.K. Perce, I knew the risk but chose to do it anyways," Reyna rasped, "Now take my hand."

"No, Rey, you will be fine, Apollo will heal you," Percy pleaded.

"It's my time to go, NOW TAKE MY HAND," Reyna stated, once Percy complied both teens began to glow in a harsh golden light. Slowly the light faded from Reyna, but became more powerful around Percy until finally only the Son of the Sea was glowing in a bright golden light, and Percy knew then that Reyna had passed on.

Later that Day

Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building

The gods had once again gathered in the Throne room, to discuss the ramifications of the battle that had taken place earlier in the day.

"Poseidon, what will you do now that your ex-wife and son are in Tartarus?" Questioned the King of Olympus.

Poseidon sighed before responding, "Atlantis must have a queen, however I have time before a queen must be crowned, however for the Prince of the Seas. I Poseidon, Eldest son of Kronos, God of the Seas, and King of Atlantis declare you Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Heir to the Moon, Champion and Savior of Olympus, Bane of Kronos, and Slayer of Monsters the crown prince of Atlantis and the Seas!"

"Thank you father," Percy said once the sea green glow faded away from his body, "However you missed one of my more important titles."

"Oh and what title is that?" Ares asked with a sneer.

"Heir of the Sun," Percy said before getting a little choked up and having to stop to clear his throat, "before Reyna passed on to the underworld, she gave unto me the title and power as Heir of the Sun."

"Is there any other information we should know Perseus?" Athena questioned.

Percy thought for a moment before responding, "Not that I can think of, milady."

"Very well council dismissed!" Zeus thundered from his throne before disappearing with a giant flash of lightning.

**Ok so it's short, in my defense it is the Holidays. **

**No onto the questions**

**What the heck just happened?**

**Will Reyna Stay dead?**

**Is Helios now in Percy's head along with Selene?**

**Is the chapter just a cruel cruel joke?**

**Who will be Poseidon's new queen? **

**Who will Percy end up with?**


End file.
